


Dreams

by Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, literally anyone, random drabble, this could be any ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username/pseuds/Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this kinda with Kylo/Rey in mind, but it's never really stated that it's her (not 100% sure I say it's him)(Having, checked, it's kinda implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

I lie against his bare, slightly damp chest, the smell of him, of us, seeping into every pore of my body. His arm is wrapped around my shoulder, cold where it sticks out from under the covers, but I am too comfortable to move. I sigh softly and move my face so it is more exposed to the night air  
“What do you dream about?” I ask into the sacred silence. He stiffens slightly, “Not the bad stuff,” I hasten. There is an unspoken agreement that we don’t talk about the times he wakes, gasping and sweating, reaching for me like I am his only lifeline in a sea determined to swallow him whole.  
“What are your favourite memories?” I prompt, “What are your dreams for the future?”  
There is a moment of silence, and I worry I have over stepped the fragile, undefined lines of our life. Then his husky baritone breaks through the web, “I grew up on a beautiful planet, my mother said it reminded her of her home world. For the first few years of my life, it was like we lived in a bubble, safe from the world outside. I was always aware of the war, my father-” He pauses for a moment, and I wrap my arm tighter around him, “My father always talked about it, he didn’t believe in shielding me. We had a dog too,” I feel his smile ripple through him, “Woofles, mother let me name him.” I giggle softly.  
“He was huge, black, but gentle. Gentlest thing in the galaxy, I thought. We lived in a small city, a wonderful rich place, full of life. I loved it. One day, maybe we could move somewhere like that.”  
“Maybe,” I say, hiding the uncertainty. He is known and wanted throughout the galaxy, we hide on the outskirts, places where no one will recognise him or care. “I’d like that, one day.” I add, more sure now. One day…  
He starts talking about the apartment we could own, rambling really. He knows I’m not really listening. His voice lulls me into the shifting sea of sleep.


End file.
